


Be My Man

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Dress, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly dialogues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “把我们中的一方或双方转变或者装扮成女性是一个很受欢迎的设定。”“这就是你穿着裙子的原因吗，布莱克？”





	Be My Man

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.主体为SBSS，有互攻暗示；  
> 2.略打破次元壁，小天狼星同人文看多了，内含女装等各种奇怪内容；  
> 3.本质上是PWP，不过没有多少真刀真枪，一点都不性感，基本上是又傻又诡异的对话。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。呃，情人节快乐。

“把我们中的一方或双方转变或者装扮为女性是一个很受欢迎的设定。”

“这就是你穿着裙子的原因吗，布莱克？”

西里斯毫不脸红，大大方方转了个圈，让裙摆和长发飞扬起来。

“我现在不就是一位美丽的淑女吗？”他将一根手指点在涂了口红的嘴唇上，抛出一个曲折又妖娆的飞吻。

“没有哪个淑女会有你这样浓密的腿毛。”斯内普指出。

“为情人节刮腿毛听起来有点蠢。”西里斯承认，又挤了挤胸前的乳沟，“但我为了这个效果尝试了一打不同的胸垫！”

“你穿着裙子和高跟鞋，化了妆，戴着假胸，然后觉得刮腿毛太蠢。”斯内普满脸写着“我真不敢相信自己让你干我”，他的脸有点太习惯这种表情了。

“你的肩膀对于一位女士来说过于肥厚，屁股又过于窄小。”他评判道。

“这真伤人！”西里斯忽闪着眼睫毛凑近，他操他妈的居然还涂了荧光蓝眼影，“我以为你爱我的屁股！”

“显然，那只能是因为我是个基佬。”斯内普干巴巴地说。

西里斯笑得差点一头栽进他怀里，“早知道一条裙子就能让你变得这么浪漫，我一年前就会这么做了。”

“一年前，我会用全身束缚咒把你扔床底下。”斯内普指出。

“然后骑上来吗？”西里斯再次故作天真地使劲忽闪眼皮，斯内普怀疑都有荧光粉掉到自己身上了，“哇，那可真火辣。”

斯内普强忍着没有抓住对方的头发往后扯，他可以为了一场还不错的性爱忍耐很多东西，但他也是有极限的。

“所以，布莱克女士，今天的计划是由我来干你？”

西里斯朝他竖起一根手指，严肃地摇晃着。

“虽然我对这个步骤没意见，不过大男子主义的论调可不受当代女性欢迎哦。”

他大喇喇地掀起裙子把一条毛腿踏到扶手上——淑女，呵呵——从裙子里天知道什么地方拽出了一根，呃，假阳具。

一根巨大、通体火红、上面的花纹闪着金光的假阳具。

斯内普掏空了专业大脑封闭术师的素养才得以维持面无表情。

“你，假扮成女人，然后用假阴茎干我，另一个男人。”他努力把眼睛从那玩意儿上扯开，“当代女性出了什么毛病？”

“啊，我可能是同时用了两个设定来着。”西里斯耸耸肩，“一般情况下，用假阴茎干人的那位本来就是女性。一部分人对观赏女性干男人情有独钟，另一部分人喜欢看男性穿女装，这两部分人还有很大一部分重合，所以我觉得这也没什么大不了的。”

“我觉得应该把你锁在地下室，禁止你自己找任何文字来看。”

布莱克一只手往假阳具一拍权当击掌，“这就说中了另一个热门设定。你果然天赋异禀。”

“……我把你锁在地下室，还是我禁止你自己挑选要看的文章？”斯内普不确定自己想不想知道。

“监禁是个很受欢迎的元素，在我身上尤其常见。不过不一定是你。”西里斯解释道，“人们喜欢设想‘平行世界’，打个比方，黑魔王胜利，凤凰社都死了或者成了战俘……”

他意识到自己刚才说了什么，声音低了下去。

“黑魔王？”斯内普饶有兴趣地抱起手臂，“如果不是我很清楚没有哪个食死徒像你这么蠢，你现在已经倒在地上了。”

“都是你传染的，鼻涕精。”西里斯有点懊恼。

“我只不过是保持一点敬意。”斯内普语气平平地说，“我曾经真心追随过他，他也教了我很多东西。”

“是啊，我敢肯定他教你飞行是为了让我能在云上骑你。”西里斯翻翻眼睛。

斯内普发出一个不耐烦的声音，“我可没有一整天的空闲来听什么‘当代女性’胡扯，你的真货不行了就直说。”

布莱克露出一个让他由内而外战栗的笑，刀锋般的灰眼睛透过那副荒唐的妆容望着他，他可以清楚地看到对方微微放大的瞳孔。

“有人迫不及待啊。”布莱克缓慢地说，手指则以与此相反的灵巧解开了他的袍子，“我可从来没说今天我只打算用……噢，”他惊讶地眨眨眼，手往下方探去，“……看样子有备而来的不止我一个。”

斯内普里面什么也没穿，湿滑的后穴轻易就吞下了两根手指。布莱克舔了舔嘴唇，如果不是这一下把他的口红弄花了，斯内普确定这个动作会更诱人。

“难怪在说到要干我的时候你那么失望。”布莱克弯曲活动着斯内普体内的手指，“话说回来，还有个大受欢迎的设定是我们中的一个的屁眼能自己润滑，另一个的老二——”

“操你妈闭嘴。”斯内普咬着牙崩出一句。

不过在布莱克抽出手指的时候，斯内普还是短暂地想象了一下关于自己润滑的事，如果他们能在任何兴起的关头直接扒掉对方的裤子，把对方按在墙上然后——

西里斯把那根见鬼的玩意儿捅了进来。

好吧，如果一定不能是真家伙的话——斯内普绝不会承认他更喜欢那个——这也不坏，相当不坏。假阳具不像他想象中那样冰凉，上面的花纹则周到地按摩着他的前列腺。

“我本来考虑，再做一根斯莱特林款的。”西里斯气喘吁吁地说，另一只手探到裙下给自己打飞机，“但是，想想拿着根绿色的老二来干你，我觉得还是算了。”

金色和红色也没他妈好到哪里去，斯内普想反驳，但他张开嘴只是发出了愚蠢又丢人的叫喊，而且他的嘴自作主张决定不要停了。

西里斯俯身给了他一个极其疯狂又极其下流的吻，差不多是在恶狠狠地用舌头操他的嘴，同时从胸腔中发出像是某种猛兽的声音。斯内普大声呻吟着回吻，因为他就是完全抵抗不了这样的西里斯·布莱克。

“瞧瞧你。”西里斯在他耳边急促地低语，一边舔舐着他耳后的一小块皮肤，“老天啊，看看你现在的样子，操他妈的性感，无助……让我对你这么做，我的斯莱特林男人……来吧，西弗勒斯，老公——”

斯内普惊叫一声射得自己满肚子都是，他翻过身，背对布莱克颤抖着，后者继续操了他会儿才搞明白这不全是因为余韵。

“老公。”斯内普没费心控制自己的声音，“ _老公_ 。布莱克，你他妈在想什么？”

“你应该对一个刚他妈给了你一次绝赞高潮的女士礼貌点儿。”西里斯使劲儿把那根假阳具捅回去，甩甩酸痛的胳膊，他的妆现在大概散落在两人满头满脸。

“就算没把脑子射出来你也一样自大。”斯内普别扭地回过头，瞟了一眼西里斯裙子下仍支着的帐篷。

“就是脱口而出。”西里斯争辩道，“你得知道，在床上就算喊 _爸爸_ 也没什么奇怪——”

“你要是敢，”斯内普平静地说，“我就 _踹掉你的蛋蛋_ 。”

“噫。”西里斯说。好像没有刚才那么硬了。

斯内普紧紧抿着嘴，困难地翻了个身，他可以歇会儿再把屁股里的东西拔出来。

“‘现代女士’，嗯？”

“她们干男人的时候比较喜欢把这玩意儿绑腰上，那样大概没这么累。”西里斯屈伸着手指，上边还印着假阳具的痕迹，“但是如果我这么干的话，太容易撞到我的，嗯，真货。所以就算了。不过她们中说不定有很多人臂力比我还强。”

“所以这一出到底是为了什么？”斯内普说，“你又不需要靠人造老二和臂力来证明你能操人。”

“主要原因？是为了拿你开涮。”西里斯诚实地说，“另外我也想从另一个角度看看你被操的样子，而且你脸上有口红的时候看起来挺不错的。顺说，在我叫你——那个的时候，你也想踹掉我的蛋蛋吗？”

斯内普瞪着他，“你是准备这幅样子在床上顶着个天杀的勃起向我求婚？”

“我还没想到那份上。”西里斯掀起裙子抓住自己的下体，“就是在打出来之前问一句，你知道，这是个我没有精虫上脑的时候绝对不会问的问题。”

斯内普沉吟了会儿，摇摇头。“我也没想过。”

他拍开西里斯的手，后者的抗议在他俯身时变成了一个惊讶的声音。

“我真搞不懂你在想什么。”布莱克挣扎着说，注意力迅速回到了下半身。

斯内普将他深深地含进去又吐出来，发出湿漉漉的一声。

“我在想，”他说，感觉到西里斯的身体和阴茎因他吐出的气流轻颤，又伸出舌头卷过对方的顶端。“你真是个 _诡异的傻逼_ ，我却想 _吸你的老二_ 。”

“就像我说的，”西里斯喘息着抓住他的头发，“ _浪漫_ 。”

（全文完）


End file.
